regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zim's Gang
Zim's Gang is a group of heroes led by Zim. Members *Invader Zim (Leader) *Gumball Watterson (Co-Leader) *Stewie Griffin (Co-Leader) *Brian Griffin (Co-Leader) *Invader Skoodge *Minimoose *GIR *Nicole Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Angry Birds *Female Red Bird *Female White Bird *Studder McStudderPants *Officer Frank McStudderPants *Elmo *Paz the Penguin *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon *Wander *Sylvia *Timon *Pumbaa *Zazu *Simba *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed (Timon and Pumbaa TV Series) *Kang *Kodos *Kirby *Meta Knight *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Garazeb Orrelios *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Sabine Wren *Sato *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Doc *Sneezy *Dopey *Happy *Bashful *Sleepy *Grumpy *Candace Flynn *Buford van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Scrooge McDuck *Donald Duck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Darkwing Duck / Drake Mallard *Gosalyn Mallard *Skipper *Rico *Kowalski *Private *King Julian *Maurice *Mort *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *Ginormica/Susan Murphy *B.O.B. *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *General Monger *Coverton *Sqweep *Sta'abi *Vornicarn *Becky McDougal *Garnet *Pearl *Chip *Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Mario and Luigi *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Krystal *ROB 64 *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson *Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes *Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadumee *Dewer Delumino *Samus Aran *Spyro the Dragon *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Cynder *Terrafin *Stealth Elf *Chop Chop *Eruptor *Ignitor *Prism Break *Stump Smash *Flameslinger *Zap *Ghost Roaster *Voodood *Bash *Sonic Boom *Drobot *Boomer *Whirlwind *Dino-Rang *Zook *Wrecking Ball *Sunburn *Camo *Wham-Shell *Slam Bam *Drill Sergeant *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Double Trouble *Hex *Winx *Roxy *Specialists *Palladium *Wizgiz *Griselda *Faragonda *Daphne *Knut *Saladin *Codatorta *Mickey Mouse *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Lex Turtletaub *Sasha Turtletaub *Duke Kincaid *Coco Clarington *Meg Griffin *Tamika Jones *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Vinny Griffin *Jennifer "Jen" Larkin *Teri/Keri *Craig Bennett *Mandy *Rayman *Globox *Murphy *Teensie Doctors (Gonzo, Otto, and Romeo) *Daniel (G1) *Spike (G1) *Carly (G1) *Sparkplug (G1) *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Rolf *Kevin *Johnny (Ed, Edd, Eddy) *Jack Darby *June Darby *Miko Nakadai *Rafael Esquivel *Agent Fowler *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 53 *Numbuh 10-Speed *Numbuh 1818 *Numbuh 703-Bikes *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 77.328 *Numbuh 64.740 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 4x8 *Numbuh 79.512 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 *Numbuh 3-2-1 *Numbuh 20/20 *Numbuh 36 *Numbuh Change for a 20 *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 398 *Decommissioning Squad *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin Penguins! *Duke *Scarlett *Hi-Tech *Heavy Duty *Tunnel Rat *Snake Eyes *Kamakura *Jinx *Long Range *Spirit Iron-Knife *Lt. Stone *Scott Abernathy *General Hawk *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Yoda *R4-P17 *R2-KT *R5-S9 *D-0T *R7-F5 *R6-H5 *R7-A7 *Clone Troopers *Senate Guards *501st Legion *Ghost Company *Coruscant Guard *41st Elite Corps *Wolfpack *91st Reconnaissance Corps *Padme Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *Kit Fisto *Plo Koon *Aayla Secura *Luminara Unduli *Adi Gallia *Bail Organa *Barriss Offee *Jocasta Nu *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Mon Mothma *Onaconda Farr *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Shaak Ti *Wag Too *Echo *Fives *Neeyutnee *Nahdar Vebb *Eeth Koth *Commander Colt *Quinlan Vos *Ky Narec *Commander Stone *Commander Fox *Commander Ponds *Commander Gree *Commander Fil *Commander Thire *Commander Bly *Saesee Tiin *Tiplee *Tiplar *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Henrietta "Hank" *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Slash *Leatherhead *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Pigeon Pete *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Irma Langinstein *Karai *Karloff *Paleman *Ash Ninjago *Neuro *Gravis *Bolobo *Jacob Ninjago *Tox *Shade *Camille Ninjago Facts *They serve as the best Irken Empire alliance as great assignings. *They have important roles as mentors in Park Heroes Academy. Category:Groups Category:Alliance Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Alien Male Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Irken Empire members Category:Team